


Kidnapped (SetoSolace)

by Djcool111323



Category: Team Crafted
Genre: And lots of Other Bad Things, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djcool111323/pseuds/Djcool111323
Summary: Seto was knocked out and dragged away only to find himself chained to a wall....





	1. Chapter 1 : Help

Seto woke up feeling a slight pain in his arms. He tried to walk over to anouther wall but found out that he was chained to the wall by his ankel. "Great" He said with a sigh in his voice. He found a light and turned it on seeing difrent "toys" on selves that lined the walls he shoke at the sight ,"Oh no what is going on I am dreaming I have to be!" He said his voice shaking as he backed him self agienst the wall. He saw a male walk down the stairs and look at him he had gold hair that was spiked up and blue eyes. He wore a black t-shirt with a gold ingot from minecraft on it and blue jeans ,"Good to see you are awake my name is Brice." He paused for a moment to look over Seto ,"What is wrong Seto?" ,"Ho-w-w-w-w do you know my name and where are my clothes!" Seto said sounding normal his boxers shifted as he sat up ," Clothes? Oh you woun't be needing them any more my slave!" Brice said with a smirk. Seto gulped and watched Brice walk closer to him," STAY AWAY!" Seto said trying to kick him away ,"Shut up NOW!" Brice yelled at him grabing his foot and twisting it the wrong way. Seto screamed in pain as his foot twisted ,"I am sorry." He said clenching his teeth togther ," Good!" Brice said letting go of the boy. Seto pulled his leg back in he watched as Brice walked with some food on a plate on his hand along with a glass of water ," Eat up!" Brice said turning around and walking up the stairs. Seto ate very carefully and drank all the water as well. Brice walked down the stairs and looked at Seto who had fallen asleep. " He is cute when he sleeps." He said quitely with a smile. He grabed the plate and glass and washed them and put them back. He turned his head to look at Seto he walked over to him and ran his fingers though his hair and gentely turned his head to face him. He gentely kissed Seto on the lips and broke away very quickly ,"I am so dumb I can't do this with him but he is MY slave now.." He said under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2 : Sex Slave

Seto woke up and looked around he saw Brice standing by his feet. Seto tried to move but found him self tied down to a bed. Brice smiled and gently palmed Seto's cock makeing him scream ," STOP PLEASE I I CAN'T TAKE IT!" He yelled before getting slaped and a gag ball put in his mouth. Brice pulled Seto's boxers making Seto look down at him Brice pushed his cock deep in to Seto. Seto's eyes enlarged making Brice thrust harder and faster. Brice took the gag ball out of Seto's mouth and Seto let out a large scream and moun ,"I CAN'T TAKE IT STOP PLEASE IT HURTS TO MUCH AH BRICE OW STOP IT HURTS TO MUCH I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANY MORE!" Seto screamed in pain. Brice cummed very fast and pulled out of Seto makeing Seto flinch ,"You raped me..." Seto said with a scared tone in his voice ,"No you are my sex slave Seto and you will all ways DO as I SAY understand?" Brice said with a strict voice ,"Yes Master." Seto said looking sad ,"Good now get cleaned up Team Crafted is coming over and I don't want you to look like shit!" Brice said as Seto cleaned him self up and got dressed ," Here!" Brice said throwing him is old clothes. Seto got redressed and put his hood and cape back on. Brice had been fully dressed after he had finshed. The door bell rang and Brice ran down stairs and opened the door ," Hey guys!" Brice said smiling ,"Hi Brice long time no see!" Dj said with a smile ," Yha... um make your self at home!" ,"SETO GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Brice yelled up staires before Seto came down stairs. He looked seeing all of Team Crafted sitting on the couch even Dj wait Dj is supose to be dead is Djcool alive wait she IS OMG I CAN MEET MY IDOL Seto thought ,"So your Seto?" Dj said looking him over ," Yha I am..." Seto said shyly ," AHAH HE IS BLUSHING WHAT A BITCH!" Ty laughed as he looked at Seto. Seto ran up stairs in to Brice's room ,"To much?" Ty said looking at them all ,"God damit Ty can't you be nice for once!" Adam said sounding pissed.


	3. Chapter 3 : Toy

After team crafted had left and Seto had finshed cleaning up the mess. Brice walked over to Seto and gently touched his cock ," Please.....no......" Seto said whining as tears formed in his eyes ,"SHUT UP!" Brice said hiting Seto. Brice grabed seto and draged him in to the basement and rechained him to the wall ,"Hmmmm what to use...." He said as he grabed a dildo off the shelf ,"NO! PLEASE DON'T I WILL BE A GOOD BOY PLEASE!" Seto screamed knowing what Brice was going to do. Brice walked over and undressed the boy before grabing the toy again and shoving in to Seto's tight entrance ,"Don't worry this will make you cry...." Brice smriked and turned it on. Seto's eyes shrunk as the dildo vibrated in him ," AH OWWWW BRICE TAKE IT OUT PLEASE!" He screamed before having his arms chained above his head ,"NO!" Brice screamed kicking Seto's cock making him cry.


End file.
